


Yo solo... Te quiero a mi lado

by leslie_tsuki



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alpha Steve, Angst, Danny-centric, Omega Danny, Sad, Secrets, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:02:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26627188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leslie_tsuki/pseuds/leslie_tsuki
Summary: Danny ha recibido una noticia de su médico,  una que muy difícilmente revelaría y protegería a como diera lugar del conocimiento de Steve, al menos por ahora que el Alfa ha tomado una decisión en la cual el omega no quería ser un obstáculo.La sed de vengaza por parte de una viuda despechada hace que Danny quede involucrado en medio de un problema que hasta el momento, Steve ha sido la causa principal.Su instinto por sobrevivir era lo único que lo mantenía en pie, su instinto de Omega es lo que había hecho que se mantuviera alerta para protegerlos de cualquiera y al precio que fuera..NOTA IMPORTANTE:Esta historia puede contener Spoiler de la temporada 10x21 y 10x22, así que leer bajo su propio riesgo. (Se que algunos todavía no han querido ver el final y esta historia está llena de spoiler)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> NOTA IMPORTANTE:
> 
> -Esta historia puede contener Spoiler de la temporada 10x21 y 10x22, así que leer bajo su propio riesgo.
> 
> -En este Fic los omegas masculinos pueden tener vagina.
> 
> -Si no le gusta no lea.
> 
> Quiero darle un reconocimiento muy especial a AndereMadruga que me ayudó en la creación de la portada y con la historia en general, disfruten...
> 
> PD: todavía no descubro como subir imagenes pero si quieren ver la portada, pueden pasar a mi wattpad: Lexkie_Tsuki13

Danny llevaba varios días sintiéndose mal, con muchas náuseas, mareos, vómitos, cansancio extremo y ha perdido peso, por lo que concertó una cita con su médico. No le quiso decir nada a Steve porque no es su Alfa y ha estado muy preocupado por él, la muerte de su madre parece afectarlo mucho y no sabe cómo ayudarlo.

Pide el día libre y se va directamente a la cita médica, se siente un poco asustado por lo que podría estar pasándole, se sienta en la sala de espera y solo escucha nombres ser llamados y con cada segundo que pasaba su ansiedad aumentaba.

"Daniel Williams" gritó por tercera vez una enfermera, sacando al detective de sus pensamientos.

"Soy yo" dijo Danny poniéndose de pie.

Sigue a la enfermera hasta la puerta de un consultorio y entra para ver al doctor sentado en su escritorio.

"Buenos días, señor Williams, soy el Doctor Kai Okina"

"En realidad soy detective, pero puedes llamarme Danny" dice el rubio con nerviosismo.

"De acuerdo Danny, ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?"

"Bueno, me he sentido muy cansado últimamente, he tenido mareos, siento náuseas leves y he perdido peso"

"¿Ha vomitado?"

"Sí..." dijo el omega muy a la fuerza.

"De acuerdo, ¿Cuándo notaste todos estos síntomas?" preguntó el doctor Okina.

"Bueno... creo que alrededor de 3 meses, pero como hemos tenido mucho trabajo y todos estamos bajo mucho estrés no le hice mucha importancia a mis síntomas ya que he de admitir que no me he cuidado muy bien y prácticamente he sobrevivido con café en lugar de comida"

"Hmm..." dijo el doctor muy pensativo, sospechando un embarazo o algún tipo de cáncer

"¿Qué? ¿Qué significa eso?" dijo Danny con ansiedad.

"Tranquilo detective, la enfermera entrara a tomarle una muestra de sangre, de orina y esperaremos los resultados, una vez que los tengamos podemos ver que otras pruebas hacer"

"¿Está seguro de que no es nada grave?"

"Tengo mis sospechas pero quiero confirmarlo primero"

Una enfermera entra y le toma la muestra de sangre y le da un bote para su muestra de orina, se cubre un poco para hacer lo que le piden y entrega la muestra con timidez.

"Sus resultados estarán en una hora"

"Está bien, ¿Cuáles son sus sospechas?"

"No quiero asustarlo, es mejor esperar a los resultados para tomar una decisión"

"Me asusta más no saberlo, pero está bien" Danny sale del consultorio y se va a desayunar.

Trató de distraerse y no pensar en lo que le podría estar pasando, le gustaría que Steve estuviera a su lado consolándolo, sin embargo él no es su Alfa y no puede obligarlo ni pedirle que esté con él cuando no son más que simples compañeros de trabajo.

Regresa al hospital cuando faltan cinco minutos para que se cumpla la hora de la entrega de sus resultados, se está tomando una taza de café cuando vuelven a llamar su nombre. Entra al consultorio un poco ansioso, se sienta frente al médico mientras mira sus resultados con mucha seriedad, no puede evitar pensar que tiene alguna enfermedad mortal y morirá en los próximos días.

"¿Está todo bien doctor?"

"Por supuesto detective, las felicitaciones están en orden"

"¿Por qué?" pregunta el omega confundido.

"Según estos resultados, usted está embarazado, vamos a hacerle un ultrasonido para confirmar y averiguar cuántos meses tiene"

"¿Qué?"

"¿Le gustaría llamar a su Alfa para que lo acompañe?"

"Yo... yo no tengo Alfa" dice en voz baja Danny.

"Oh... Está bien detective, no se preocupe. Si me hace el favor de recostarse aquí y levantarse su camisa y desabrocharse el pantalón y bajarlo un poco"

El rubio se apresura a cumplir con las demandas del médico y mira fijamente la pantalla que está a su derecha deseando que todo sea un error.

"El gel estará frío" avisa el doctor antes de esparcirlo por su vientre.

El aparato se mueve por su abdomen y no puede evitar hacer una mueca, se siente muy asustado pero a la vez emocionado por la posibilidad de tener un bebé.

"Aquí está" señala el doctor Kai en la pantalla.

"Es... ¿eso es mi bebé?" pregunta en un susurro.

"Si, son sus bebés" dice el beta con una sonrisa.

"¿Qué?"

"Al parecer usted tendrá trillizos"

"¿Pero cómo es posible esto? Después de que tuve a Charlie me dijeron que nunca podría volver a tener más cachorros por el daño que sufrí durante el parto" dice con el rubio con voz ahogada.

"Hm... bueno... no le sabría decir cómo es posible esto pero vamos a tener mucho cuidado, ya que como usted dijo, su último embarazo fue muy riesgoso ¿Le gustaría escuchar sus corazones?"

Danny asiente y sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas al escuchar los latidos de corazón de sus bebés, se siente un poco en estado de shock y en su mente solo piensa frenéticamente cuando tuvo sexo por última vez.

"Usted tiene alrededor de 16 semanas"

"Oh, dios mío" se congela al recordar que hace cuatro meses, cuando fue a DC por Steve, tuvieron sexo sin protección en esa habitación de hotel.

"¿Sucede algo?"

"¿Cómo es posible que no me diera cuenta de mi estado?"

"Como usted dice, estuvo bajo mucho estrés, no se estuvo cuidando lo suficiente y por ese motivo su embarazo no se ha notado. A partir de ahora quiero que comience a comer más y debe dejar el alcohol y el café"

"Oh Dios, pude haber matado a mis bebés ¿están sanos?"

"Mire, le seré sincero, es riesgoso que haya bebido alcohol durante su primer trimestre ya que puede ocasionarle ciertos problemas al feto"

"No bebí mucho, solo un par de cervezas por semana y durante un mes no tomé nada ya que me lastime" dice un poco ansioso y preocupado por haber puesto en peligro a sus hijos.

"Mira Daniel ¿Puedo llamarte así?"

"Sí..."

"Beber cualquier cantidad de alcohol es dañina, si te lastimaste hace un par de meses ¿Por qué cuándo te revisaron no se dieron cuenta de tu embarazo?"

"No fui a que me revisaran" dijo Danny desviando la mirada.

El doctor mira al detective perplejo por su irresponsabilidad, se queda en silencio un momento para pensar en una respuesta apropiada.

"Vamos a hacerte algunos estudios para descartar cualquier daño que pueda haber en tus cachorros y en ti, te recomiendo que trates de abstenerte de recibir golpes, mantener el estrés al mínimo y comer más ya que ahora te alimentas por cuatro personas ¿entiendes?"

"Sí" dijo el omega sumisamente.

Después de eso, el resto del día se basó en una serie de pruebas de las que Danny quedó exhausto y solo lo hacían anhelar más a Steve, el alfa que le gustaría que lo reclamara.

Cuando terminan las pruebas el rubio sale del hospital a rellenar su receta y se va directo a casa para descansar y averiguar una forma de decirle a McGarrett que ahora es padre de tres hermosos niños que podrían tener alguna discapacidad por su culpa.  
  



	2. Chapter 2

La mañana siguiente Danny todavía se siente un poco deprimido y con mucho pesar se levanta de la cama y se prepara para el día, se prepara un abundante desayuno y se dirige al trabajo el cual transcurre sin ningún accidente y totalmente tranquilo.

Mira constantemente a Steve y lo ve tan triste que quiere abrazarlo, le da miedo que lo rechace si le dice que está embarazado ya que esa noche en DC él le dijo que no quería nada más que un simple desahogo y en parte esta situación sería su culpa ya que le dijo que no podría tener hijos y ahora está preñado de tres.

El Seal claramente le dijo que el sexo era sin compromisos por lo que no tiene el corazón para exigirle una responsabilidad, sin embargo el moreno tiene derecho a saber que ayudó a formar a esos tres cachorros que lleva en su vientre.

Al no ser capaz de decirle lo que pasaba con él, se fue a su casa para descansar y hacerse una cena rica en proteínas, se duerme temprano y por primera vez en meses siente que tiene un gran descanso. Por la mañana se hace panqueques con chispas de chocolate y se emociona por sentir un ligero movimiento en su interior, pone una gran sonrisa en su rostro y decidido va a la casa de su compañero para explicarle su embarazo.

Cuando llega a la casa del Marín se sorprende al encontrar todo cerrado, preocupado decide buscar su ubicación y tras tener la dirección se dirige al cementerio en donde yace el padre de Steve. Su ánimo se atenúa un poco pero todavía se siente decidido a contarle que serán padres y darle una fotografía en donde sale sus tres pequeños cachorros.

Se estaciona en donde Steve se encuentra y siente su corazón caer al ver el rostro y la actitud del moreno.

"¿Cómo me has encontrado?" pregunta el Seal muy serio.

"Soy detective" responde con sencillez sin querer causar una discusión, pero no puede resistirse a molestarlo "Rastreé tu teléfono, que si lo mirarás sabrías que las personas te buscan, tenemos un caso"

"Siempre tenemos un caso" suspira el más alto.

Danny solo mira cómo se sienta en la banca luciendo triste y cansado, su corazón siente pena por él y se acerca a su compañero.

"¿Está todo bien?"

"Sí" dice el moreno después de un suspiro.

"¿De verdad?"

"Sí, es solo... ya sabes... yo... recibí la visita de ese abogado de Inglaterra esta mañana" dice Steve sacando una hoja de su bolsillo trasero.

El rubio desdobla la hoja y se queda mirando a los símbolos que para él no significan nada, mira a Steve por un momento para volver a mirar la carta en sus manos.

"¿Qué es esto?"

"Un mensaje cifrado" responde con sencillez.

"¿Por qué tu madre te dejaría un mensaje cifrado?"

"No lo sé" dice el moreno mirando al frente "A decir verdad no creo que me importe" suelta otro suspiro volviéndose a mirar al rubio "Quiero decir, he pasado muchas cosas por culpa de Doris, mentiras, todos esos años pensando que está muerta, simplemente quiero acabar con ello ¿sabes?"

"Lo último que necesito en mi vida es otro misterio" El Alfa suspira y trata de ocultar sus ojos llorosos.

Danny lo observa y se siente triste por su amigo, por todo el daño que su madre le ha hecho y sigue causando después de su muerte.

"Te conozco y sé que no vas a ser capaz de dejarlo pasar ¿Verdad?"

"¿Qué piensas?" Steve lo mira con ojos cansados y aburridos.

"Deja que te pregunte algo, ¿Por qué hoy? ¿Por qué venir aquí hoy?"

"Me he despertado pensando en papá" Frunce su ceño mientras voltea a otro lado "Supongo que últimamente he estado pensando mucho en él, ya hace casi diez años que murió, así que..."

"¿Ya han pasado diez años?" pregunta Danny, sabiendo que su pregunta es estúpida pero la hace de todos modos.

"Una locura ¿no es así?" dice el moreno mirando fijamente al detective "Han cambiado muchas cosas desde que se fue, en especial la pérdida de Joe y mamá"

Danny no sabe qué hacer, le gustaría liberar un poco de su olor para tranquilizar a su compañero pero hace tiempo que el más alto le dijo firmemente que no lo hiciera y desde entonces ha cubierto su aroma lo más que puede.

"Ha sido un año duro" dice el omega tratando de consolar de una manera extraña pero no lo logra.

"Quizás solo me siento perdido"

Y justamente esa frase hace que Danny se detenga en decirle que está embarazado, porque hoy no se trata de él y no quiere ser egoísta al restarle importancia a como se está sintiendo Steve, así que decide posponer su noticia.

"Está bien" el más bajo baja su mirada por un momento "Mira ¿por qué no te tomas el día, haces lo que tengas que hacer? Iré yo solo a la escena del crimen ¿Qué te parece?"

"No, vamos" el alfa se levanta con el ceño fruncido dirigiéndose al cámaro "Yo conduzco"

El omega sonrió levemente antes de seguir a su compañero al auto y dirigirse al trabajo, durante el día se puso a observar a su amigo y no podía evitar preocuparse cada vez más. Se siente inseguro sobre qué hacer al respecto, solo sabe que no quiere perder a su mejor amigo y padre de sus hijos.

Cuando Tani le pide hablar con él, siente una oleada de impotencia por no ser capaz de hacer algo, pero trata de tranquilizar a la morena y termina explicándole lo que sospecha que le está pasando a su amigo. Se dan un abrazo y durante el caso ambos están más al pendiente de lo que le pasa a Steve.

Por un momento siente que podrían volver a actuar como antes lo hacían por su breve discusión sobre qué hacer con Cole, cuando ve a los marinos llevarse a la única persona que podría salvar a la mujer y al niño que secuestró el hermano del ladrón del banco.

Sin embargo, suspira de alivio cuando se entera que Cole escapó y todos hacen planes para respaldar al pobre hombre, en ese momento siente miedo de que algo pueda pasarle y terminará matando a sus bebés.

Regresan victoriosos a la sede y le dice a Steve que se irá temprano a su casa, es gracioso que ha estado viviendo con el padre de sus hijos durante casi cuatro meses y ni una vez el alfa ha notado algo en su olor. Pero quizás eso se deba a que es muy cuidadoso al respecto y trata de ocultar su aroma y al parecer lo ha logrado.

Se sienta en la silla que ha llamado suya desde que conoció a Steve y toma un jugo de naranja en lo que espera a su amigo, mira el horizonte y no puede evitar sentir un poco de excitación al imaginarse a un Steve muy feliz tras enterarse de que será padre, lo besaría y harían el amor por la alegría de concebir tres cachorros.

No puede evitar brincar del susto cuando su mejor amigo le habla y siente un poco de vergüenza por el bulto que se formó en sus pantalones, el moreno no dice nada por el aroma a excitación y simplemente se sienta en la otra silla.

"Hey, has empezado sin mí" Steve mira el jugo que Danny tiene en el brazo de la silla y levanta una ceja.

"No quería cerveza hoy, pero aquí" le entrega una botella "Te guardé esta"

"¿Cuál es esa cara?" dice el alfa después de beber un sobo de su cerveza "ah, ¿Es por Lincoln? ¿Te preocupa que él sea mi nuevo mejor amigo?" dice en modo de broma "¡¡Hey!! Nadie te puede reemplazar, tú eres mi Danno"

El rubio siente una sonrisa tirar de sus labios por esa última frase

"No hagas eso" dice el más bajo, ilusionándose por un momento pero sabiendo que su compañero no lo quiere realmente de esa manera.

"¿Qué no haga que?" pregunta el más alto.

"En realidad quiero hablar contigo" dice en su lugar, tratando de abandonar el tema de sentimientos no correspondidos. "No cambies de tema, estoy preocupado por ti, quiero una conversación seria"

"Está bien" dice el Seal soltando un gran suspiro "Mira... no lo sé, no sé cuándo ha sucedido, pero algo ha cambiado" mira de reojo al omega "He estado aquí, haciendo esto durante mucho tiempo que ahora..."

Guarda silencio por un momento, suspirando y mirando a lo lejos antes de continuar.

"Siento que he estado protegiendo a todo el mundo excepto a mí mismo ¿Tiene sentido?" le pregunta a su compañero.

Danny toma una gran respiración, convenciéndose de que no debe decirle sobre los bebés porque eso sería una carga más para el alfa.

"Sí, ¿Entonces porque no te tomas un descanso? Te tomas algo de tiempo para ti, recargas las pilas"

"Es más que eso" dice el moreno sacudiendo la cabeza "Y de todos modos eso no lo puedo hacer aquí, Tengo demasiados recuerdos, pero diré que es así como imagine que acabaría para nosotros... un par de viejos, sentados en la playa viendo amaneceres" mira a su amigo con una sonrisa triste en los labios.

"Eso me suena genial" dice Danny, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta porque no puede evitar pensar que Steve lo dejará "Todavía podemos hacerlo" dice con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Ya no lo sé Danny" dice el más alto después de soltar un suspiro y mirando hacía la arena "No lo sé, he estado intentando distraerme con un montón de cosas, ya sabes, como... he tenido varias citas, lo que estuvo bien pero no ha ayudado"

El corazón del omega se rompe un poco ante esa revelación, si bien se enteró de un par de citas y lo apoyó durante ese tiempo, todavía le duele que no sea él quien hace feliz de esa manera a su pareja.

"En realidad pensé que lo del restaurante equilibraría las cosas" continuo el Marín sin notar la angustia del más bajo "Pero cuando cerró... empecé a pensar..."

Danny se movió en la silla sintiendo un poco de incomodidad por el movimiento frenético de sus cachorros y se recostó buscando una mejor posición.

"Bueno, ya sabes, personalmente creo que ese es tu problema, piensas un poco demasiado"

"¿Ahora quién cambia de tema?" dice el alfa un poco molesto.

"Así que no lo entiendo, es decir, ¿qué? ¿Crees que eres capaz de dejarlo?" dijo el detective, moviéndose una vez más para encontrar una posición cómoda.

"No sé, puede que sí" el Seal miro hacia otro lado antes de continuar "Mira, todo lo que sé, es que hace diez años arranqué a tope trabajando duro y he estado trabajando desde entonces, y siento que quizás necesite un poco de tiempo al margen para tener algo de perspectiva, ¿sabes?"

"Sí, lo entiendo" dijo un poco desesperado por decir que no lo deje, pero no tiene las agallas para hacerlo y se traga el dolor que se establece en su corazón "¿Entonces cuándo?"

"Pronto" es todo lo que dice Steve.

"¿Puedo hacer una sugerencia?" pregunta el rubio después de considerarlo un momento.

"Sí"

"Si quieres despejar la cabeza, conseguir algo de claridad... tienes que ir a Jersey, hablo en serio" dijo el omega cuando vio a su amigo reírse.

"Sé que hablas en serio, sabía que ibas a decir eso"

"¿Por qué no ir a Jer...? Nunca has estado en Jersey"

"No voy a ir a Jersey"

"¿Por qué no?"

"Porque está lleno de gente como tú, no necesito ir, ya sé cómo es"

El omega se sintió muy molesto y ofendido ante lo que el alfa estaba diciendo.

"Vete a Bali, o a Tombuctú, vete a África, cualquiera parte menos Jersey ¿Qué tal, eh?"

"Ahora tengo que ir"

"Voy a buscar más jugo" Se levantó molesto de la silla y tomó camino hacía la casa.

"Bien, voy a ir a Jersey"

"No vas a ir a Jersey"

"Voy a necesitar recomendaciones de lugares en los que quedarme, restaurantes, así que necesitaré una lista"

Danny siguió caminando sintiendo ganas de llorar porque el alfa se iba a ir y se burlaba de su estado de origen, malditas hormonas que lo hacen más susceptible a las burlas de su amigo. Sabe que no irá a Jersey así que solo le dice que sí que hará la lista, pero realmente no lo hará.

Entra a la cocina y saca la jarra de jugo de naranja, pero escucha ruidos y se le hace muy raro, camina hasta la pequeña oficina que tiene Steve, sorprendiendo a un ladrón, el cual se lanza contra él y no puede evitar asustarse un poco ante lo que está sucediendo, trata de bloquear los golpes que van hacia su estómago pero el dolor que siente en su costado le dice que no tuvo mucho éxito.

Agradece a su padre el haberle enseñado a defenderse y lucha contra el agresor, en un descuido no logra bloquear la patada que cae sobre parte de su panza y parte pecho, el golpe lo hace tropezar hasta la televisión y gime sin querer liberando su aroma de terror y un pequeño aullido para su alfa.

Se maldice internamente por dejar que sus instintos omega tomen el control de él por unos momentos y cuando Steve se le acerca preguntándole que si está bien se arroja en sus brazos escondiendo su rostro en el cuello del alfa, oliendo el dulce aroma de su amigo para calmarse.

El Marín simplemente abraza al más bajo cuando nota lo tembloroso que está y frunce el ceño por la reacción de su amigo que no es nada normal.

"Oye, ¿Estás bien?" susurra al omega mientras lo ayuda a sentarse.

"S-sí" su respiración es algo rápida y su miedo todavía no ha disminuido, necesita ir al médico a que lo revisen.

"¿Qué ha pasado?"

"No lo sé, alguien entró a robarte"

"¿Estás bien?"

"S-sí" ve a su amigo entrar al estudio y pone su cabeza entre sus rodillas porque puede sentir un inminente ataque de pánico y su respiración se acelera.

"Hey, el sobre que el abogado me dio esta mañana ya no está, yo lo dejé en esta mesa"

"E-el mensaje c-cifrado, ¿s-se lo han llevado?"

"Se sentirán muy decepcionados al descubrir que la carta no estaba en el sobre" dijo Steve mientras sacaba la hoja de su bolsillo mientras miraba el rostro pálido del rubio y su rápida respiración "¿Estás seguro de que estás bien?"

Danny no responde en esta ocasión y sale corriendo al baño que está en la planta baja, vaciando su estómago en el retrete mientras se queja de dolor en su abdomen.

"¿Danno?" pregunta con incertidumbre el moreno.

Cuando el Seal lo ve agarrarse su estómago y quejarse de dolor, lo carga y lo lleva hasta su camioneta y se lo lleva hasta el hospital preocupado de que el bastardo ladrón pudiera haberle hecho mucho daño.

No sabe cuánto tiempo espera en urgencias hasta que le dicen que ya puede ver a su amigo, entra en la habitación y por primera vez puede ver cuán delgado se ve su colega. Mira al doctor administrarle algo en su vía intravenosa y su preocupación aumenta un poco.

"¿Está todo bien, doc.?"

"Bueno..." El doctor no puede evitar vacilar, pero después de la súplica de su paciente de que no dijera nada sobre el embarazo, no le queda de otra más que cumplir "Queremos que pase dos días en observación ya que los golpes que recibió han lastimado una herida que se hizo hace un par de días"

"¿Heridas? ¿Qué heridas?"

"Hace dos días vino a consulta por una dura caída y lastimó una parte de su estómago, entonces la nueva golpiza que recibió lastimo de nuevo su lesión y solo queremos asegurarnos de que no vaya a ver sangrado interno y cosas así" El doctor Kai odia mentir pero su paciente le suplico que por nada del mundo revelara su estado y tiene que cumplir, trata de apegarse lo más que puede a la verdad, sin embargo no es mucho lo que pueda revelar sin arriesgarse a decir sobre el embarazo del omega.

"Oh, está bien, me aseguraré de que se lo tome con calma"

"Bien, hasta luego Comandante"

Steve se quedó mirando a su amigo dormido y observó el montón de cables y monitores que le habían puesto, no puede evitar sentirse herido porque Danny le ha ocultado que estaba lastimado, pero si lo piensa bien lo ha visto tratando de hablar con él y frunce el ceño al darse cuenta que siempre terminan hablando de cómo se siente él porque ya no puede esconder sus emociones y sentimientos, quizás el rubio no quería que se preocupara más de lo que ya lo hace.

Decidió preocuparsepor ello hasta el día siguiente y se durmió en la silla incomoda junto a lacama de hospital, por la mañana se asegurará de que su Danno descanse y no seponga en situación de riesgo pues no quiere perderle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Con mucho amor LT 🍄🍃❄


	3. Chapter 3

Danny se quedó dos días completos en el hospital con órdenes de descansar durante tres semanas en casa y no levantar nada pesado, estaba agradecido de que por lo visto sus bebés estaban bien, se sentía adolorido pero feliz de que no tuviera ningún aborto espontáneo. Sin embargo, eso no quiere decir que se encuentre fuera de peligro, en estos días de descanso planea ir con el gobernador para explicarle lo que está pasando y conseguir permiso de discapacidad, el cual su médico está muy feliz de darle.

Todavía necesita decirle a Steve sobre su situación pero no halla la mejor manera de hacerlo y con el alfa amenazando con irse lejos, no cree que sea buena idea revelar algo que lo hará quedarse por obligación y que muy probablemente lo odie por hacerlo quedarse en la Isla cuando es muy obvio que necesita irse del lugar en el que creció.

Cuando es dado de alta su compañero lo ayuda a levantarse de la cama y sentarse en la silla de ruedas, no se queja de eso porque todavía siente un ligero dolor en su vientre, su médico le dijo que era normal por los golpes recibidos por lo que debe de tomárselo con calma.

Se encuentra tan cómodo en la habitación de Junior que no se da cuenta de que está ronroneando hasta que Steve pone una sonrisa en su rostro y le pregunta el porqué de su ronroneo.

"Lo siento" murmura el omega con las mejillas sonrojadas.

"No lo sientas babe, debes de sentirte muy cómodo y protegido para ronronear así"

Danny solo asiente con la cabeza sin decir que es la presencia cuidadora del alfa lo que lo hace sentir así y el ligero aroma que desprende el moreno, el cual lo rodea y lo deja complacido.

El rubio se deja mimar por su amigo y se siente extasiado cuando lo deja acurrucarse en su pecho y esconder su rostro en el cuello del más alto, no le importa que muestre su lado más suave y dulce, simplemente necesita sentirse rodeado por el alfa con el que quiere un vínculo.

Durante las tres semanas de reposo el detective se la vive en la luna por lo cariñoso y por el cuidado que le presta el Seal, hoy comienza su trabajo de escritorio, ya que al explicarle al gobernador su situación accedió a que solo trabajara desde el cuartel y en un par de meses le dejará tener su incapacidad.

Hoy cumple 20 semanas de embarazo, ya cinco meses y se siente tan afortunado de que sus cachorros hayan sobrevivido tanto tiempo dentro de él, ya puede ver una pequeña protuberancia en su abdomen. Ya ha recibido comentarios de que está subiendo de peso pero a él no le importa lo que los demás piensen, mientras sus bebés estén bien, será muy feliz.

Se encuentra conduciendo tranquilamente el camaro cuando se da cuenta de que lo están siguiendo, comienza a acelerar y decide llamar a Steve para que lo ayude, sus instintos omega comienzan a querer llamar a quien considera su alfa y trata de controlar los aullidos que quieren salir de él.

"Hey Danno, ¿Qué pasa?"

"Steve, tengo a unos locos siguiéndome y no están siendo nada discretos"

"¿Dónde estás? Mándame tu ubicación"

"Voy hacía el este por kapiolani, acabo de pasar la universidad"

"De acuerdo, aguanta, vamos de camino"

Danny escucha cuando arrancan el carro y sus ojos se ponen llorosos, tiene que admitir que está asustado, no quiere estar solo en ese momento y teme por la vida de sus bebés ya que no le ha podido decir a Steve la verdad.

"De acuerdo, hazme un favor y date prisa" odia como su voz tiembla cuando le pide eso a su compañero "¡¡Steve!! Los tengo todos encima, están pegados a mi culo" su voz adquiere una nota histérica que jamás admitirá ante nadie "Acabo de pasar la H1"

"Entendido, escúchame vamos a buscarte ¿Está bien?" dice Steve sintiéndose impotente por no poder ayudar de inmediato a su amigo "Vamos en camino Danny"

El rubio trata de esquivar a los coches y logra escuchar el susurro del Seal _'¿Esos son disparos?'_ Está asustado y un pequeño gemido de auxilio escapa de su boca.

"¿Qué está pasando Danny?"

"¡¡Danny háblame!! ¿Dime que está pasando Danny?" El alfa grita al no recibir respuesta alguna.

Danny no puede responder porque lo acorralan y lo sacan del auto dejándolo inconsciente, antes de que la oscuridad pueda reclamarlo escucha los gritos frenéticos del padre de sus hijos.

Cuando vuelve a abrir los ojos se encuentra encadenado y con sangre en su rostro, por lo que puede decir todavía no le han tocado el vientre, lo cual es muy bueno pero no contara con tanta suerte, está seguro de que en algún momento será golpeado brutalmente.

Con sus ojos borrosos puede enfocar a la perra que lo secuestro, se siente débil y cansado y sus ojos le duelen tanto que los mantiene cerrados el mayor tiempo posible.

"Ya sabes, después de lo que le hiciste a mi carro, deberíamos intercambiar los datos del seguro" trata de burlarse de ella pero su voz se quiebra en una parte y no cree que lo esté haciendo muy bien.

La esposa de Wo Fat se acerca a él y lo observa, lleva uno de sus dedos a su pecho y frota ligeramente uno de sus pezones, lo que lo hace soltar un ligero gemido. Se siente avergonzado por el efecto que tuvo su toque en él, tiene miedo de lo que le puede hacer, sigue frotando su pezón hasta que se endurece y tiene que apartar la vista ligeramente sonrojado y con lágrimas en sus ojos.

"Un hombre con dos hijos, no debería estar bromeando" le susurra Daiyu muy cerca del rostro.

"Si tocas a mis hijos te mato ¿Entiendes?" dice el omega, en un tono desesperado "Te encontraré y te mataré"

La alfa no impresionada por sus palabras simplemente levanta una ceja con una sonrisa en su rostro, hace unas señas a sus matones y le sujetan las piernas mientras ella baja su mano hasta sus pantalones y la mete, tocando su polla para estimular un poco, luego lleva sus dedos hasta su coño y le mete dos. Comienza a luchar para que deje de tocarlo pero haga lo que haga simplemente hace que lo lastime más con sus uñas, mueve sus dedos dentro de él sonriendo cuando siente la mancha llegar entre sus piernas y se traga un sollozo angustiado.

Daiyu Mei retira su mano de los pantalones del omega, se chupa los dedos y sale de la habitación, el rubio no deja de temblar por las emociones y sentimientos que la bruja le está haciendo sentir. Una lágrima se desliza por su mejilla al sentirse sucio por lo que la mujer le hizo, coloca su rostro sobre su brazo para tratar de limpiar la evidencia y se sobresalta cuando la esposa de Wo Fat entra a la habitación.

"Saluda a tus amigos detective Williams, están preocupados por su seguridad" dice con voz aburrida.

"Sea lo que sea que quieran que hagas, Steve, no lo hagas ¿De acuerdo? No le des nada"

"¿Tenemos un trato?" Interrumpió la de ascendencia china "No cometa el mismo error que cometió con su padre, Comandante McGarrett, no permita que un ser querido muera por su terquedad"

Danny gimió y trato de moverse pero su cuerpo le dolía, podía escuchar la conversación que ocurría delante de él y no pudo retener el ligero quejido que salió de él cuando escucho lo que le dijo la perra, quería matarla por poner en esa situación al alfa pero desde su posición no podía hacer nada.

"Dígame donde quiere que hagamos el intercambio" se escuchó la voz de Steve.

"Le mandaré un mensaje con la información, venga solo comandante, haga exactamente lo que le pido o su amigo muere"

Daiyu Mei colgó y se acercó a Danny, se colocó detrás de él y las manos volvieron a sus pantalones, el rubio se congelo por un momento, no sabía cómo reaccionar ante la intrusión por lo que empezó a moverse frenéticamente para quitar las manos invasoras pero no tuvo éxito. Esos dedos se desplazaron hasta su vagina introduciendo un par de dedos y moviéndolos de tal manera que la mancha salía rápidamente.

El omega soltó los aullidos que tanto estaba reteniendo y soltó el control de su aroma, dejándole saber a la alfa cuan aterrorizado estaba de ella y su embarazo. Su olor hizo que la mujer se detuviera por un momento y con una de sus manos acaricio su glándula de olor, en ese momento se sintió tan sucio que sus lágrimas comenzaron a salir sin ser capaz de detenerlas.

"Usted huele delicioso, detective" deslizo la mano que tocaba su glándula hasta su vientre acariciándolo ligeramente "Si no fueras la persona más importante del Comandante, te secuestraría y te haría mío sin importar que tú no estuvieses de acuerdo"

La esposa de Wo Fat continúo moviendo su mano en su interior y se horrorizo al notar como su cuerpo reaccionaba ante esas caricias no deseadas, trato de aguantar y no ceder a la necesidad de la liberación... pero no pudo hacerlo, su orgasmo lo alcanzo y se derramo en la mano de la mujer.

Sintió mucho asco cuando la miró llevar su mano empapada con su mancha hasta su boca y chuparla, dejó escapar un aullido para llamar a su alfa, sabiendo que sería algo inútil pero no podía evitarlo.

"Sabes bien, lástima que no tenemos mucho tiempo" le dijo la mujer de ojos rasgados "Me hubiera encantado marcarte y mostrarle a tus amigos cuan bien tomarías el nudo de un alfa, mataría a tus cachorros para poder impregnarte con los míos" La alfa sonrió al escuchar un quejido de angustia y se fue para el encuentro con el alfa que mató a su esposo.

Danny se quedó solo en esa lúgubre habitación sollozando y rezando en que sus cachorros estuvieran bien, después de la ronda de golpes que le dieron los matones de la perra que lo secuestro, su vientre le estaba doliendo y solo quería hacerse bolita y llorar hasta que su alfa viniera y lo rescatara.

Sin embargo tenía que ser fuerte, Steve no era ni será su alfa nunca, simplemente porque el hombre no lo ve como algo más, para él solo será el mejor amigo omega que puede conseguir. Se sobresalta cuando la puerta se abre y le ponen algo frente a él, entrecierra sus ojos hasta que identifica un teléfono celular.

"Danny, hey Danny ¿estás bien?" sale la voz desesperada de Steve.

"Estoy bien, no confíes en ella" le dice con su voz ronca después de sollozar durante horas.

La conexión se cortó y se quedó mirando al hombre frente a él, sabe que lo que va a hacer es una mala idea pero está desesperado.

"¿Sabes? Si yo fuera tú, guardaría ese teléfono, probablemente llames a tu familia para decirle que los quieres" Suelta una risa sin humor "En realidad no tienes idea de con quién te metes"

Se miran por unos segundos antes de que el hombre le dé un puñetazo en el rostro, el hombre escupe y sale de la habitación dejando solo. Sabe que lo van a matar y él no está dispuesto a dejárselos fácilmente, pensando en sus cachorros saca la fuerza para subir por la cadena hasta agarrarse del tubo y soltar sus muñecas encadenadas, se coloca por la puerta en donde sabe que lo cubrirá cuando se abre y no está decepcionado cuando escucha la puerta abrirse.

Con un tubo en sus manos golpea al bastardo del teléfono dejándolo inconsciente y busca en su ropa la llave para quitarse las cadenas que unen sus muñecas, agarra el arma del tipo y dispara cuando ve un bulto negro atravesar la puerta. Se acerca para agarrar la otra arma y antes de salir le dispara al primer hombre que entro dejándolo muerto al instante.

Comienza a subir con cuidado y dispara a matar a los hombres que aparecen mientras sube las escaleras hacia la cabaña en la que lo retienen, se acerca a la puerta que da a la salida y en cuanto la abre recibe un disparo cerca de su clavícula, el impacto lo lanza al suelo y puede ver al hombre escapar.

Presiona una mano en su herida para tratar de disminuir el sangrado pero no lo hace muy bien, a lo lejos escucha el sonido de un carro pero decide ignorarlo. Cierra sus ojos sintiéndose muy cansado por la pérdida de sangre, la oscuridad lo está reclamando hasta que siente un dolor intenso en su herida obligándolo a abrir los ojos y tratar de quitar las manos invasoras que lo están lastimando.

"Danny, oye amigo, Danny" susurra Steve sintiéndose desesperado, comienza a revisar a su amigo tratando de tranquilizarlo y acallar los gemidos de angustia que salen de él.

El aroma de la sangre predomina el lugar ocultando cualquier aroma del omega, lo único que percibe es un ligero olor a vainilla y los pequeños aullidos que su amigo hace llamando a algún alfa que lo ayude.

"De acuerdo Danny, pon tu mano sobre mi cabeza y vamos arriba" Steve hace todos los movimientos y prácticamente carga con todo el peso del más bajo y comienza a sacarlo de la cabaña.

Sucede un alboroto en lo que tratan de subir al detective en su carro, Tani es la conductora mientras que él se sienta en la parte trasera con Danny en su regazo. Saca su teléfono y realiza una llamada al 911 para avisar de la situación y que los médicos puedan tener todo a la mano para controlar a su amigo.

"Soy el Comandante Steve McGarrett, tengo a un paciente de camino, herida de bala en el pecho ¿De acuerdo? Necesito cirujanos preparados y listos para él cuando llegue, lo llevo yo mismo ¿está bien?"

Cuando llegan al hospital comienza a recitar las heridas del rubio mientras trata de seguir al quirófano a los doctores para no separarse de su compañero. Danny le toca el antebrazo luchando por la conciencia para poder tranquilizarlo y ve como los médicos se hacen cargo, se recuesta en la pared tomando aire cuando un sentimiento de impotencia y de pérdida se apodera de él, corre hasta el espacio en donde se puede rezar, suplica por la vida de su amigo pidiendo que no se lo lleven y clamando un intercambio de vida.

Comienza a recordar esas tres semanas en las que pasó con el omega en sus brazos mimándolo y rodeándolo con su aroma, amaba cada ronroneo de placer que salía del rubio, su corazón se calentaba cada vez que miraba lo tranquilo, suave y cariñoso que podía ponerse el pequeño omega con él, su alfa se regocijaba por provocar en su amigo tales reacciones.

Steve sabe que el más bajo está enamorado de él, pero no puede corresponderle en este momento, recuerda como hace cinco meses y una semana tomó a Danny y lo profano. Durante unas semanas estuvieron teniendo sexo porque él se sentía vacío y quería sentirse vivo, tuvo que luchar contra sus instintos alfa de marcarlo, se conformó con dejar marcas en todo el pecho, muslos, abdomen, espalda, y amaba esas mallugaduras que dejó en las caderas del detective.

Al regresar a Hawái y tener que fingir que no había pasado nada entre ellos fue difícil pero no imposible, le dolió mucho cuando tuvo que decirle al omega que tratara de no usar su aroma en él y su corazón se rompió cuando se dio cuenta de que en su casa, el aroma del más bajo era inexistente. Estaba arrepentido del trato que le estaba dando pero este último altercado con Daiyu Mei lo ha convencido de irse lejos para proteger a los que más ama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero lo hayan disfrutado
> 
> Hasta el próximo lunes
> 
> Amor LT🍄🍃❄


	4. Chapter 4

Danny luchaba con los doctores, a pesar de que estaba semiconsciente todavía trataba de que no le pusieran nada. Se agarró su vientre y ha como pudo se hizo bolita soltando aullidos de angustia, una enfermera acaparó su visión borrosa y le acariciaba el rostro para que se calmara.

"¿Qué sucede Detective?"

"B-bebé" susurro perdiendo su lucha y cerrando los ojos.

La enfermera se encontró confundida por un segundo hasta que miro al vientre del hombre y mandó a que buscarán al Doctor Kai Okina que era el mejor obstetra que había en Hawai. Rápidamente entran al quirófano para reparar el daño causado por la bala mientras que el doctor Okina comienza a hacerle pruebas en el vientre para verificar que los bebés estén estables, sin embargo los cachorros están sufriendo y tienen que hacerle una cesárea de emergencia.

Cuando los trillizos son sacados del vientre del omega, las cosas se complican y por un segundo creen que no podrán salvar al rubio. Logran estabilizarlo y llevan a los cachorros a la UCIN y los colocan en incubadoras haciendo todo lo posible por mantener vivos a esos bebés prematuros.

"Disculpa" habla el doctor Okina cuando la doctora que ayudó en la operación para extraer la bala está por salir y decirle a sus compañeros que el detective salió de cirugía.

"¿Si?" respondió la doctora Miriam

"No menciones nada acerca de los trillizos"

"¿Por qué? Ellos tienen derecho a saber lo que le ha pasado al detective"

"Lo sé Miriam, pero el Detective Williams es mi paciente y él me ha pedido que no le diga a nadie de su estado, sobre todo porque no tiene ningún alfa y el padre de esos cachorros no está cerca de él" le confeso el Doctor

"Ya veo, está bien Doctor Okina, respetaré los deseos de su paciente" dijo un poco molesta.

"Mira, sé que es difícil no poder dar estos detalles tan importantes, sobre todo porque esos bebés pueden morir en cualquier momento y no se diga del detective, él pidió que en caso de que llegará a morir durante el parto de esos niños era cuando podría contactar con el Comandante McGarrett, no antes"

"Entiendo, simplemente no sé cómo explicar la incisión en su vientre"

"Puedes decir que hubo unas complicaciones y tuvimos que abrirlo ya que unas de sus costillas había lastimado uno de sus órganos o algo así"

"Bien"

La doctora camino hasta donde se encontraban los demás miembros del 5-0, tomo aire y se acercó a ellos, atrayendo la atención del comandante de inmediato.

¿Cómo está?"

"Salió de la cirugía, por el momento está estable, pero no por ello está fuera de peligro. Las próximas 48 horas son cruciales"

"¿Puedo verlo?" preguntó Steve desesperado.

"Por supuesto, sígame"

Steve no estaba preparado para ver la cantidad de tubos y máquinas que rodeaban a su amigo, quería llorar, quería matar a los bastardos que lastimaron al hermoso omega. Acerco la silla a la cama y se sentó mientras sostenía la mano que era más pequeña que la suya, acarició el dorso de la mano del rubio y trató de ahuyentar las lágrimas que querían escapar de sus ojos.

No sabe cuánto tiempo se queda sentado ahí acariciando la mano de su compañero, lleva sus manos a su rostro tratando de controlar el sollozo que quiere salir de su boca pero se sobre salta cuando escucha un suave ' _hey'_ y levanta el rostro de sus manos con esa suave palabra.

Danny siente los principios rastros de conciencia, intenta abrir sus ojos pero ve todo borroso y por un momento no logra identificar nada hasta que se fija en su mano y ve la mano de alguien sobre la suya, una pequeña sonrisa aparece en sus labios y cuando esa mano se retira de la suya, llama la atención del alfa para hacerle saber que está despierto.

"¿Por qué dejaste de tomar mi mano?" pregunta en voz baja dejando sus ojos cerrados, escucha un suspiro de Steve y su corazón se congela por un momento "¿Estamos enojados?"

"Amigo... yo..." Jadea el moreno entre alivio y un sollozo ahogado "Creí que te había perdido"

"No, no te puedes deshacer de mí tan fácilmente ¿De acuerdo?" Trata de tragar y aclararse la garganta para que su voz no suene tan ronca "¿Sabes? Cuando un paciente se despierta se supone que debes estar tranquilo, al menos parecer contento"

"Estoy contento Danny"

"¿Si? Yo también"

Se quedan en silencio por un momento, el más alto le acerca una pajita a los labios para beber un poco de agua, no dicen nada hasta que un largo suspiro del Seal corta el silencio que rodea a la habitación.

"Te han utilizado para llegar a mí, casi te mata" dice el alfa en un jadeo apretado

"No lo hizo, estoy aquí"

"Si, es solo que..." el Comandante guarda silencio por un momento "Siento que esto se parece mucho a lo que pase con mi padre, eso es todo"

"Para por favor, ya me resultas pesado" cerro los ojos y tomo una respiración "Si me dieran un dólar cada vez que me salvas la vida, tendría unos 20 dólares o algo así"

"Tendrías mucho más que eso"

"25 dólares"

"Sí" se vuelven a quedar en silencio hasta que el teléfono del Seal suena "Lo siento, es Cole, ¿quieres que salga?"

"No, no, adelante, ponlo en altavoz ¿quieres?, me aburro"

Danny escucha la conversación sin prestarle mucha atención, todo su cuerpo comienza a dolerle y se da cuenta de que su vientre está adolorido, lleva una de sus manos para tocar su estómago y se da cuenta que tiene una herida ahí, y el bulto que le había salido desde que empezó a comer más ya no estaba. El pánico empezaba a hacerse presente, su respiración se aceleró ligeramente y el ritmo cardíaco iba en aumento, cuando escucho la exclamación del alfa le prestó atención para distraerse y calmar su pánico.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Conozco este sitio, mi padre solía llevarme ahí, es donde pensábamos que mi madre había sido enterrada"

"Ve, ve, vamos ir" le respondió un poco agitado el rubio.

"¿estás bien?"

"Sí"

Cuando el alfa se fue, empezó a buscar el botón para llamar a la enfermera, su ritmo cardiaco aumento y pronto se encontró jadeando. Lágrimas empezaron a caer por sus ojos al pensar que sus cachorros ya no estaban ahí y se sintió culpable por no poder mantener a sus hijos en su vientre, era una mala madre, no pudo cuidar de sus pequeños.

En su angustia no notó cuando los doctores Okina y Velázquez entraron a su habitación, rápidamente comprobaron sus heridas y le administraron morfina para calmar el dolor en el que el omega se encontraba.

"Daniel, tranquilo, por favor cálmate Daniel" habló el doctor tratando de calmar a su paciente para que no se fuera a romper los puntos de sutura "Mírame, vamos mírame"

"Mis bebés, soy un mal omega, no puedo vivir sin mis bebés" Danny comenzó a llorar tratando de desconectarse de todo.

"Detective Williams, sus bebés están vivos" La doctora Miriam casi grito para que el rubio pudiera escucharla y esperaba que eso pudiera calmarlo.

"¿Q-qué?" susurró el más bajo

"Tus trillizos están con vida, los tenemos en la UCIN con incubadora"

El omega soltó un sollozo y se tranquilizó un poco al escuchar a la enfermera decir que sus bebés estaban vivos.

"¿P-puedo v-verlos?"

"Por el momento no creo que sea posible ya que no se puede mover sin riesgo a lastimarse más"

"Por favor..." Lloró sin importarle lo que alguien pudiera decir.

"Por el momento no es recomendable moverlo, a ninguno de ustedes, sus cachorros se encuentran muy delicados, han nacido prematuros y estaremos haciendo todo lo que esté a nuestro alcancé para salvarlos ¿De acuerdo?"

"S-sí, p-pero necesito verlos..."

"¿Qué le parece si le enseñamos un vídeo?" propuso Miriam

"Bueno"

Una vez que resolvió como hacer que Danny mirara a sus bebés se quedó quieto y dejó que lo revisaran, su estado frenético lo dejó agotado por lo que en cuanto grabaron a sus trillizos con su celular y miró el video se durmió con una pequeña sonrisa.

Durante su estadía en el hospital, pedía por lo menos un video al día de sus cachorros, todavía estaba pensando en sus nombres y en cómo decirle a Steve que ahora era padre de tres bebés, le pedía a las enfermeras que pusiera el mensaje que grababa todos los días a sus niños.

Duró una semana en el hospital y lo dieron de alta, no quería irse pero prometió que trataría de descansar en casa, cuidarse y lo dejarían visitar a sus trillizos por primera vez. Steve vino por él y lo llevó hasta su casa, todo el camino sospecho que algo pasaría y eso no le iba a gustar en absoluto y estaba en lo correcto al suponer que eso no le agradaría.

Estaba sentado en la silla mirando hacía la playa, tomando un jugo de naranja cuando el alfa se acercó y se sentó a su lado.

"¿Cómo estás?" preguntó el moreno.

"Deprimido" Decidió ser sincero acerca de sus sentimientos y no esconder su dolor.

"¿Deprimido? ¿Por qué estás deprimido?"

Danny se quedó en silencio por un momento, pensando si decir que se sentía de ese modo porque Steve se iba o mentirle y decirle alguna tontería, decidió cambiar de tema esperando que el Seal no le vuelva a preguntar nada.

"¿Entonces empacaste?" El alfa asintió con la cabeza y Danny quiso golpearlo por su decisión "Solo voy a decir esto una vez más, esto es Hawái, hay playas preciosas por todas partes llenas de arena, puedes despejar tu cabeza aquí, es un sitio precioso ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?"

"¿Quién eres?" dijo el más alto con el ceño fruncido "Hace diez años, cuando llegaste odiabas este sitio"

"No lo sé, es tu culpa, te culpo por un montón de cosas, de todos modos, no sé porque no te has quedado con una parte de ese dinero que Doris dejó para ti, podrías viajar en primera clase como un caballero"

"Primera cla... no necesito viajar en primera clase, solo necesito, ya sabes, subir al avión"

Danny no responde de inmediato, trata de controlar su voz para que no se escuche quebrada y trata de no dejar que su aroma a angustia, culpa, desesperación, perdida y tristeza se note. Le toma toda su energía poder controlar eso para que el alfa no tenga que consolarlo y no se sienta mal por las emociones que está sintiendo.

"¿Exactamente qué es lo que estás buscando?" le pregunta el omega

Steve no responde de inmediato, mira al horizonte sopesando su respuesta y vuelve su mirada al rubio.

"Paz" se miran por un momento antes de que el más alto sienta que debe explicar "Mira, fue mi padre el que me trajo de vuelta aquí y el que me mantuvo aquí"

Danny lo miró cuando dijo eso y su corazón se rompió al sentir que no era valorado para Steve, sintió lágrimas en sus ojos, parpadeo para alejarlas porque no quería mostrar cuanto le dolían esas palabras.

"Quiero decir" continuo el Seal "que él es la razón por la que me he quedado aquí, solo tenía que averiguar qué era lo que estaba investigando y luego... luego he averiguado que en realidad él sabía que mi madre estaba viva y..."

"¿Ahora qué?" pregunta el más bajo con un nudo en la garganta "¿Vas a ir por el mundo como el tipo del Kung Fu buscando respuestas?" No quiso sonar que le estaba reclamando pero no podía evitarlo, estaba perdiendo a la persona de quién estaba enamorado, al padre de sus hijos, al único que lo hizo sentir parte de Hawái "¿Qué vas a hacer?"

"Algo así" responde con simplicidad el moreno, mirando hacía el océano.

Danny no responde, simplemente lo mira y aparta la mirada dejando caer una lágrima traicionera por su rostro.

"Va a salir bien, hombre, ¿Lo sabes verdad?" le dice Steve

"Bueno, no siento que vaya a salir bien, siento... siento que mi mejor amigo me está dejando, eso es lo que está pasando ¿sabes?"

"No es un adiós para siempre"

"Es mejor que no sea para siempre, ¿Por qué dices eso?"

El alfa no respondió, simplemente apartó la mirada suspirando en silencio, Danny estaba desesperado por hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

"¿Y si tuvieras una razón para quedarte? ¿Algo que te haga considerar seguir en la isla, aunque tengas que dejar el 5-0?" preguntó con esperanza.

"No hay nada que me haga quedarme Danny, necesito irme ¿No lo entiendes? No hay nada que me pueda atar aquí"

"¿Ni siquiera si tuvieras hijos?" preguntó en voz baja.

"Yo..." Steve dudó ante eso "No creo que quedarme sea lo correcto, si tuviera un hijo supongo que igual me iría y me mantendría en contacto con la madre para que me dejara ver a mi cachorro, pero si soy sincero contigo, yo no quiero tener hijos, no puedo llevar esa responsabilidad ahora"

El rubio dejó escapar un sollozo que siguió de un rastro de lágrimas, se sintió roto y rechazado, esas palabras solo confirman que si el Marín se entera de sus trillizos simplemente se iría y lo dejaría lidiar a él con todo y serían una carga para el alfa que no está dispuesto a llevar.

"Oye, esto no será para siempre, ¿Tienes tu teléfono, verdad?"

El omega no respondió, dejó caer sus lágrimas en silencio pensando en que hacer, no podía decir nada, ya no contaba con su alfa _'no es tu alfa'_ le recordó una vocecita en su cabeza.

"Oye, ven aquí" murmuro Steve mientras se levantaba.

El rubio solo lo miró con sus ojos llorosos, tratando de controlar sus emociones, se limpió las lágrimas y se aclaró la garganta.

"¿Quieres que me levanté?"

"Si, levántate"

El más bajo dudó, pero lentamente comenzó a levantarse con la ayuda del bastón obteniendo un _'vamos'_ de su amigo, el más alto le hizo señas y lo abrazó, él correspondió el abrazo disfrutando del último contacto que tendrá del alfa que anhela en secreto, aspiro su aroma y escondió por un momento su rostro en el cuello del Seal.

Steve abrazó al rubio y lo apretó un poco, ganando un pequeño gemido de dolor, le dolía ver a su compañero tan triste por su partida y mientras estaba en sus brazos no pudo evitar sentir que había algo importante que el omega le quería decir pero por algo que dijo él, su amigo se resignó y ya no le dijo nada. Por ahora no se preocupara por eso y lleva su nariz al cuello del más bajo olfateando ligeramente y sintiéndose molesto al no poder oler el dulce aroma a vainilla que tanto caracteriza al detective.

Se acarician la espalda y Danny da un gemido insatisfecho al separarse, siente su rostro sonrojarse ligeramente al ver la sonrisa que el más alto pone.

"Hey" dice el alfa al notar como el rubio desvía su mirada "Te amo"

"También te amo" responde Danny sin mirar al otro, se sienta con lentitud en la silla dudando en que decir por un segundo "No me hagas ir a buscarte"

Steve no responde, solo se va, dejándolo solo en las sillas de su hogar y Danny suelta el control tan férreo de sus emociones y sentimientos, comienza a llorar por lo abandonado que se siente y por la lucha que le espera por delante con sus cachorros.

Espero a que Steve se fuera para pedir un taxi y salió ignorando las protestas de todos sus compañeros, cuando llegó al hospital dijo que quería estar cerca de sus bebés, antes de entrar lo hicieron lavarse muy bien y cuando estaba por dejar su teléfono en un locker, le mandó un mensaje a Steve diciéndole que ya lo extraña sin embargo, no obtuvo respuesta y con el corazón roto entró a la UCIN mirando en persona por primera vez a sus cachorros.

Sonríe al ver a esos pequeños cuerpecitos, tan frágiles. Los mira por un momento antes de saber los nombres perfectos para sus hijos, le dice a la enfermera que está listo para nombrarlos y le dan tres hojas para que escriba sus nombres, con lágrimas en sus ojos agarra la pluma y el papel, se apoya en la mesita que tiene cerca de las incubadoras para escribir los nombres que pensó con tanto cariño:

_**Keola Jack Williams-McGarrett** _

_**Koa James Williams-McGarrett** _

_**Kale John Williams McGarrett** _

_**FIN** _   
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que hayan disfrutado de esto :)
> 
> Con amor LT🍄🍃

**Author's Note:**

> Hasta aquí el primer capítulo, espero lo hayan disfrutado mucho
> 
> Dedicaciones a:
> 
> AndereMadruga
> 
> IMH3HoranCoxT
> 
> BetsyCG5
> 
> al grupo: La secta del ship Gay
> 
> al grupo McDanno 4ever
> 
> Gracias por todo chic@s son lo máximo
> 
> Con amor LT


End file.
